Birthday Gift from an Angelic Stripper
by Giganicky
Summary: It's Brief's 20th birthday, and his dad takes him to Daten City's most famous strip club, "The Fallen Angel". Much to Brief's pleasure, Panty is one of the strippers. Songfic. One-shot. Lemon. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**DISCLAIMER: Gainax owns Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt.**

**The song Stripper is by Soho Dolls, copyright A&G and Filthy Pretty, 2007.**

**B-Day Gift from an Angelic Stripper**

Rated R for Lemon and curse words. Get ready!

Today, 11th June, it was a special day for Briefers Rock aka Brief. It was his birthday, 20th birthday to be precise. And his dad, Weston Rock, gave him a very special gift.

While Brief was with his typical clothing and with his orange hair slicked back showing his grandly handsome face, Weston was with a blue t-shirt and black loon pants.

The two, with their Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé, went to Daten City's center and parked their car near their destination.

**The Fallen Angel**, Daten City's most famous strip club.

"Well, well, here we are!", says Weston, proudly.

"The Fallen Angel? What the fuck is this place, dad?", asks Brief to Weston.

Weston answers: "You don't know this place, son? (laughs) The Fallen Angel is Daten City's best strip club. There are over a hundred strippers here, so get ready for a boob galore! You can also pick who you want for the night, if you want to. Look around, there are some hot chicks here! Or you can have a private dance, or you can just watch the gals teasing you!".

"Why did you bring me here?", asks Brief, with a quite irritated tone.

"I heard that your biggest crush, Panty Anarchy, works part-time here. So I decided that for your birthday I won't buy any presents for you. Surely, Panty IS the best present for you! (laughs)", explains Weston.

"Well yeah, I love Panty so much. She's so hot she gives me an instant boner even if I catch only a glimpse of her! When I fully see her, I arouse myself. And a lot, dad! So yup, let's hope this rumor is real!", says Brief dreamfully.

Weston explains to Brief: "Oh, I almost forgot. You can only enter here as part of the audience only with a ticket. This ticket costs over a hundred dollars. And it must be authentic, so no bogus goods.".

The two came near the bouncer, a tall, dark, bald and muscular man, who says, with an eerie voice: "Ticket, please.". Weston flashes the ticket and the bouncer analyzes it with a scanner. The scanner shows the phrase: "ACCESS GRANTED".

"Ok, you two can enter.".

_Well Ana you're late  
And Maya, i'm here.  
The boys in the band,  
Decide to appear._

The two are finally in the strip club. It was an humungous place with modern architecture. It was comparable to Las Vegas or London's strip clubs.

Brief started to count the strippers: "Mmm... Yes, there are loads of them! Let's go check, dad!". Brief waves to Weston to follow him, and the father and the son check the girls out.

Brief was rather picky. He thought that no one of the strippers could match Panty.

**But then...**

_We walk through the door  
Savour the air.  
The girls on the floor,  
I've come here to stare._

"Aaaahhh...", Brief weeped.

Yup, it was Panty.

She was hotter than ever: she was pole dancing sensually and explicitly and her only clothes are a red crenellated demicup bra, black see-through panties and black latex high-platform, thigh-high boots with stiletto heels.

Normally Panty was boner-inducing for Brief, but with those clothes, Brief was already close to orgasm.

_We've come here to stare.  
Yeah_

"P-P-P-P-Pa-Pan-Pa-Pant-Panty...", Brief was completely breathless from that delicious and sexy Panty Anarchy.

"Hm? Brief?", says Panty, a bit oblivious, stopping her super-erotic pole dance.

"Panty! Is that really you?", asks Weston.

"Nothing but Anarchy Panty, the horniest and sluttiest girl in Daten City!", says Panty, with an erotic and sexy voice.

Weston said, saved by the bell from an almost-sure pass out due to Panty's endless sex appeal: "N-Nice to meet you, Panty.".

Brief was nosebleeding violently. He was totally attracted by Panty, he knew he wanted to fuck her.

_Don't touch the girls,  
Don't kiss the girls,  
I have the right to pull the girls.  
Get in a fight,  
On every night,  
The scratches, the bruises and the bites._

"You're hotter than ever, Panty. I want you so bad now...", says Brief, with devoted voice.

"Then why don't we go to the VIP room, Brief?", says Panty to Brief, who started gibbering incoherently.

"Panty wants probably to have sex with me, this is the best birthday of my life!", thinks Brief.

Brief takes Panty with herself and the two ran to the VIP room.

_But i wanna touch,  
And i wanna kiss,  
And if you say no then i will persist,  
With you tonight,  
You'll make it right.  
You know that you're wetting my appetite._

In the VIP room...

"You know, Brief...".

"Yeah, Panty?", asks Brief.

"I recently got into this job, I really like it, it really captures my lustful personality", explains Panty.

"Yeah, this job, along with the pornstar, pinup model and prostitute, is perfect for you, Panty! You know, I watched your porn flick. I came like, over a hundred times! I jizzed on my screen endlessly, it was just so fucking hot, Panty!".

"Hm, glad you liked it, Brief.".

Panty licked softly Brief's left ear. Like always when with Panty, Brief was shivering due to sexual attraction.

"Every man and lesbian woman wants me bad, and as you might know, I always accept. But I was looking forward to this moment, Brief... You gave me an extraordinary sex act, so good in fact I came a dozen of times!".

"Glad you loved my dick inside of you, Panty.", says a prideful Brief.

"I am probably Daten City's most famous stripper, I created a special dance called the "Hydro", which consists in dancing fully naked in the rain. The moves in this dance are soft, slow and mellow, just the way you like it.".

"Good for you, Panty!".

Brief shuddered of emotion and appeal, his cheeks turned a vivid red.

_You can call me x,**  
**You can call me y,**  
**You can call me z,**  
**You can come and try.**  
**Come and try._

Brief cupped Panty's right breast and shaked it softly, making Panty let out a soft moan. He, later off, spanked Panty's ass, making her moan even louder.

The two french kissed each other. They were really turned on.

Brief, later off, said with a decided voice: "All right, that's it, I'm taking you with me.".

Panty tickled softly Brief's neck, making him chuckle. "So, let's go, Brief.".

The two exited the VIP room and subsequently, the strip club.

Outside, Weston waited with his Rolls-Royce.

Weston asks Brief: "So how did it go?".

Brief says sprightly to Weston: "FUCKING AWESOME, DAD! I'm going to a motel in the red light district nearby now. Panty will rock my world this night. This will be my best birthday ever!".

The two hopped on Weston and Brief's Rolls-Royce, and Weston drove them to the motel, called "The Lascivous's Nest". The journey didn't take long.

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Don't know what you see it's getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
_

Weston greeted Panty and Brief: "Have fun you two!".

In the motel, Panty and Brief stripped down from their clothes. Panty kissed Brief softly on the mouth, making Brief turn on even more. "Mmm, Panty... Your lip tastes so great...".

Brief sits on the bed all naked waiting for Panty. She walks towards Brief in a seductive all fours.

Panty touched softly Brief's chest and tickles his arousal.

"P-P-Panty...".

"Ohh, looks like you're ready for some steamy sex!".

Panty wraps her hands around Brief's arousal and she started sucking it like a maniac.

"Aaahhh...Gosh! Panty! Gyaaah!". Brief was more turned on than ever.

_Like you're perfume,  
Your skin is smooth.  
The way you move,  
I'm in the mood.  
Tease the crowd,  
Please the crowd,  
I'm boiling I want you to see me now._

After a bit, Panty finished sucking Brief's arousal. Now it was Brief's turn. He started sucking Panty's clit like ice cream, and she loved it.

"Ahh, yes! Oh, oohh, fuck, Brief... Oh god...". Panty's moans were louder than a subwoofer. It was making better the fact that Panty was playing with her nipples.

She almost came, as Brief licked the juice exiting from her clit.

Panty's juice was delicious and sweet, a real elixir for Brief.

"Mmm, Panty...Your cum tastes so good...".

Brief stopped his licking and lied down on the bed.

_You get me girl,  
When you're nervous well,  
And when your hand is in the thong.  
You may be right,  
I close them tight,  
You're saving the best for me tonight._

"Get ready, Brief... And don't say I didn't warn you.", says Panty, seductively.

"Do anything you want to, Panty. Anything.", says Brief.

Panty starts to ride Brief's dick.

"GYAAAH! PANTY! GYAAAAAHHHHH!", moans Brief, loud like a jet plane.

"Oh, oh... OH MY GOD, BRIEF! AHHHH! AAAAHHH!". And let's not talk about Panty, whose moans were louder than a rock concert.

_You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try._

Don't know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Don't know what you see it's getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na

"Panty, would you like to get fucked by me? I'll make you feel like you're in Heaven!".

"Yes, Brief, please! I'm craving for your cock, baby.".

These are Panty and Brief's last words before doing it doggy-style.

_I've come to stare,  
I've come to stare,  
You like me to stare?  
I like your underwear._

"B-Brief, yes! YES! YEEESS!".

Panty truly feels she's in heaven. Brief's "punisher" (slang for penis) was big and powerful, Panty can't stand the thrill.

"Can you withstand it? It's my full-power, all-out attack on your G-spot!".

"NO! NO! I CAN'T WITHSTAND IT, BRIEF! AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE IT SO MUCH!".

Amd with an ear-raping moan, the two finally came.

_I've come to stare,  
I've come to stare,  
You like me to stare?  
I am a voyeur._

Brief let out his dick and he charged it, in order to cum on Panty's awaiting mouth.

And finally, the sperm exited and ended on Panty's mouth. She opens and closes her mouth a few times and says seductively to Brief: "Mmm, happy birthday, Brief!".

Brief collapses on the bed. Later off, Panty also collapses.

"That was great, Brief. I love you.".

"I love you too, Panty.".

And the two fall into a deep sleep.

_Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper_

_Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_


End file.
